User blog:MarioKartDSYes MarioKartWiiNo/Blue Shell Gets Into Dead Meat
Note: this blog is not finished yet. I will eventually finish this blog and its gallery. HammerBro101 is giving out forty cards to the forty Mario Kart items. Here are the items, and which card each item gets. The Forty Mario Kart Items And Their Forty Cards POWBlockMK8.png|POW Block gets the Platinum card and gets to graduate from school forever. WiiBulletBillMK8.png|Bullet Bill gets the Gold card and gets to have 100 years off from school. StarMK8.png|Starman gets the Silver card and gets to have 95 years off from school. WiiRedShellMK8.png|Red Shell gets the Bronze card and gets to have 90 years off from school. Super Leaf - Koopa Kart 8.png|Super Leaf gets the Diamond card and gets to have 85 years off from school. SuperHornMK8.png|Super Horn gets the Tin card and gets to have 80 years off from school. FakeItemBoxMK8.png|Fake Item Box gets the Sapphire card and gets to have 75 years off from school. WiiGreenShellMK8.png|Green Shell gets the Emerald card and gets to have 70 years off from school. Fireball NSMB.png|Fireball gets the Ruby card and gets to have 65 years off from school. ThunderCloudMK8.png|Thunder Cloud gets the Magenta card and gets to have 60 years off from school. Chain Chomp - Koopa Kart 8 Deluxe.png|Chain Chomp gets the Purple card and gets to have 50 years off from school. Lucky Seven - Koopa Kart 7.png|Lucky 7 gets the Violet card and gets to have 25 years off from school. Blooper - MarioPartyStarRush.png|Blooper gets the Navy Blue card and gets to have 10 years off from school. PoisonMushroomMK8.png|Poison Mushroom gets the Dark Blue card and gets to have 5 years off from school. WiiTripleRedShellMK8.png|Triple Red Shell gets the Blue card and gets to have 2 years off from school. BananaBunchMK8.png|Banana Bunch gets the Azure card and gets to have 1 year off from school. TripleMushroomMK8.png|Triple Mushroom gets the Cyan card and gets to have 1 year off from school. Bowser Shell - Koopa Kart 8 Deluxe.png|Bowser Shell gets the Green card and gets to have 1 week off from school. DoubleItemBoxMK8.png|Double Item Box get the Pink card and gets to have 1 day off from school. ItemBoxMK8.png|Item Box get the White card and nothing happens to her. WiiTripleGreenShellMK8.png|Triple Green Shell gets the Beige card and has a talk after school. Giant Banana - Koopa Kart 8 Deluxe.png|Giant Banana gets the Yellow card and has to go to detention for 1 hour. MushroomMarioKart8.png|Mushroom gets the Naples Yellow card and has to go to detention for 3 hours. TripleBananaMK8.png|Triple Banana gets the Amber card and has to go to detention for 4 hours. PiranhaPlantPotMK8.png|Potted Piranha Plant gets the Orange card and has to go to detention until the school day ends. FireFlowerMK8.png|Fire Flower gets the Red card and has to go to detention forever. Crazy Eight - Koopa Kart 8.png|Crazy 8 gets the Dark Red card and gets suspended for 1 day. BoomerangFlower-SM3DL (transparency).png|Boomerang Flower gets the Maroon card and gets suspended for 3 days. Heart - Koopa Kart 8 Deluxe.png|Heart gets the Brown card and gets suspended for 1 week. MegaMushroomMK8.png|Mega Mushroom gets the Lightest Gray card and gets suspended for 2 weeks. CapeFeatherMK8.png|Feather gets the Lighter Gray card and gets suspended for 1 month. BananaMK8.png|Banana gets the Light Gray card and gets suspended for 2 months. YoshiEggNSMBW.png|Yoshi Egg gets the Gray card and gets suspended for 4 months. BirdoEggNSMBW.png|Birdo Egg get the Slate Gray card and gets suspended for 6 months. Bob-ombMK8.png|Bob-omb gets the Dark Gray card and gets suspended for 8 months. GoldenMushroomMK8.png|Golden Mushroom gets the Darker Gray card and gets suspended for 9 months. GlowingLightningBoltMK8.png|Lightning Bolt gets the Darkest Gray card and gets suspended for 10 months. CoinMK8.png|Coin gets the Charcoal card and gets suspended for 11 months. BooMK8.png|Boo gets the Jet card and gets suspended for 1 year. NewWingedBlueSpinyShellMK8.png|Blue Shell gets the Black card, gets into dead meat, and gets expelled forever. Category:Blog posts